gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommen Baratheon
Tommen Baratheon is a recurring character in the first and second seasons. He is played by guest star Callum Wharry and debuts in the series premiere. Tommen is a prince of Westeros. He is heir to the Seven Kingdoms after his older brother King Joffrey Baratheon. Biography Background Tommen is presented as the youngest son of King Robert Baratheon and Queen Cersei Lannister. Cersei and Robert made a political marriage alliance after Robert took the throne by force from the Mad King Aerys II Targaryen.HBO viewer's guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of King's Landing entry Tommen's real father is Jaime Lannister, his mother's twin brother. He has an older brother, Joffrey, and an older sister Myrcella with the same obfuscated parentage. Both Tommen and Myrcella often accompany their father to the jousts. Tommen is good natured and passive in contrast to his brother Joffrey. Like his sister he is fond of his uncle Tyrion Lannister.HBO viewer's guide, season 2 guide to houses, House Baratheon of King's Landing - Tommen Baratheon entry Season 1 Tommen accompanies his family north to Winterfell."Winter is Coming" Tommen is eating breakfast with his mother, father and sister as his uncle Tyrion approaches. He giggles as his uncle lifts him aside to join them. His sister asks whether Bran Stark will die and Tyrion replies that he is expected to live, much to Myrcella’s delight and Cersei’s horror. Tyrion goes on to say how he wishes to see the Wall and witness the “wintry abode of the white walkers,” exciting Myrcella and Tommen. He then says he wants to urinate off the edge of it, a comment which causes both his niece and nephew to laugh. Cersei is irritated by his words and leaves, calling the children to her."The Kingsroad" Tommen attends the tournament to celebrate Eddard Stark becoming Hand of the King."Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things""The Wolf and the Lion" Season 2 Tommen attends Joffrey's Name Day Tourney. He is pleased when his uncle Tyrion Lannister arrives during the festivities and tells him that one day he will be as big as the Hound."The North Remembers" Tommen attends a dinner with his Myrcella, his mother and Sansa Stark. He asks whether Robb will be killed after the war, and says that he wouldn't like that."What is Dead May Never Die" Myrcella is sent to Dorne as part of a marriage pact with House Martell. Tommen watches her departure from the harbor, sobbing. Joffrey mocks him for crying. As they return to the Red Keep Tyrion senses the unrest of the smallfolk and orders Tommen sent by a separate route narrowly avoiding the Riot of King's Landing."The Old Gods and the New" .]] Tommen takes refuge in Maegor's Holdfast during the Battle of the Blackwater. Cersei takes him to the Iron Throne room when the battle seems lost. She tries to calm him with a tale about the supremacy of lions in the kingdom of beasts and prepares to give him Essence of Nightshade to prevent him being captured. She is stopped just in time when Tywin Lannister arrives to announce their victory."Blackwater" Appearances Family tree Image gallery Tommen.png|Tommen Baratheon at the Tourney of the Hand in "The Wolf and the Lion." Tommen S2.png|Tommen in "The North Remembers." Tommen Blackwater.jpg|Tommen in "Blackwater." In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire novels, Tommen is seven years old when the events of the books begin. He is a gentle boy with an interest in tourneys and kittens. See also * Tommen Baratheon at A Wiki of Ice and Fire. (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Tommen Baratheon Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:House Baratheon Category:House Lannister Category:Bastards Category:Quote needed